camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Oh oh oh RP How would you feel about Bradley meeting my Huntress char? ;) The god of sexual love and beauty's son meeting the Hunter who despises "flirty" men ;) Suggestion if there's anything you can give to anna it would be nice if it's a stuffed toy. i liked rilakkuma and korilakkuma couple bears >w< SO CUTE Re: Forums Ooh yes yes yes. I'm getting pretty fed up of waiting for the comments on pages to load xD Good idea c: So do you make the forum or I? ;) No promises on the weapons ;)))) I kid, I kid xD I'll be using Lora. Um hi? Um well yeah hi, I'm off vacation and schools starting school TT-TT I'm so not ready for my GCSEs (it's university stuff >.<) And I'm good, you? I'm really tired and we might move to Korea next year >.> So much moving around it's killing me <.< Rp I posted :))) also It's a bit late but better late than never, oui? xD Posted >.< Didn't realize you posted >.< Posted :D :3 Posted again Quest Success ba yung 2AM Blues? saka ma-me-meet ba ni anna yung parents ni sage? xD lol Re: haha! excited kase ako >u< geh enjoy xD ako na nga ren >.> gagawa pa ko ng assignments tinamaan ng katamaran eh xD hehe. Re :) Posted! And um, have fun? .-. School Well we transfer back to our old schools so yeah. And thanks. Also uh Ryu and Aiko say hi, then Ryo threw a book at the computer (yet again) then Aika wanted to say hi too >.> :D Posted. Is it bad that I feel a sense of.. accomplishment the more Lora threatens Seungri? xD Friends Yeah I guess, and now the guys are arguing and Takumi walked into the room with his pillow and was like 'Shut up!' Arguing idk, their speaking in Japanese and Korean and Chinese so I'm really confused. >.< Ang galing talaga ng timing ng post mo sa mga pinakikinggan kong music. It's like magic, I swear xD Languages >.> I hate learning new languages but then my grandma is like 'Its for your own good dear.' and then dad's like 'Isn't this a bit too much?' And for some reason I feel like making twin charries .-. o.o Re:Song Well, right now, we're talking about love and how it brings pain, etc etc right? Well, atm, I'm listening to a sad and slow song about love by Demi Lovato. Also posted :D College I have to do two university tests. GCSE and IB >.< and I might gtg Song title Well, it's not really sad but since it's a somewhat slow song, it seems sad. The title's "Heart by Heart" by Demi Lovato. :) Oh and posted. Post thingy Apparently I am online :D My mom told me I did an overload of studying so she made me take a break xD I think it's your post on the forum by the way :) And how're you?